


Pop

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron + food, Aaron Dingle Week, Day 4, M/M, complete fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: Aaron + funny + foodPop in and have a read... short and sweet.





	Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry- missed a couple of days, but my computer broke down and then I broke down because I lost some uni work, but we're all fixed now! Hopefully!
> 
> (Thanks for Kudos on my day one work!)

Aaron had bedded in. Completely and utterly. He was never moving from the sofa ever again. He had the house to himself. He had the Bourne films. He had beer. He had-

He didn’t have snacks.

How the hell could he forget snacks?

He groaned and threw his head back. He contemplated not moving, but he knew that Aaron Dingle could not make it through a film without snacks. It just wasn’t right. 

With much effort, he swung his legs round to floor and then padded across to the kitchen. 

A rummage through the cupboards proved quite fruitful- crisps, a random box of Malteasers and popcorn. The popcorn, however, needed to be popped. 

Aaron read the instructions, swung open the microwave, and set up the bag of sweet popcorn ready to go. 

He would never admit it, but waiting for that first pop was always quite exciting. 

Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop.

Aaron stopped the microwave when the popping slowed to almost nothing. 

“Ow. Ow. Ow,” he pinched the sides of the hot bag and lifted it out carefully. He had a bowl out ready on the side and was just about to open the-

“Hello.” 

Aaron jumped at the sudden voice from behind him. He pulled to fast on the opening of the popcorn and-

“Bloody hell!” he cried, as he spun round to come face to face with an equally shocked Robert. 

Both of them were showered with popcorn.

Robert stood staring at his husband for about a second before he began to laugh. 

“It’s not funny,” Aaron protested, although he was quickly losing his resolve, “You could have given me a heart-attack! What are you doing here anyway?”

“I thought I would surprise you,” Robert said, calming down. 

“Mission accomplished,” Aaron replied, face cracking into a wide grin, “You have popcorn in your hair.”

“So do you,” Robert smiled.


End file.
